


Komorebi

by Vally_Full_Of_Lillies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vally_Full_Of_Lillies/pseuds/Vally_Full_Of_Lillies
Summary: In another world, she was just another body in the wake of the Kyūbi. In this world, she's the perfect shield... even if she doesn't know it yet. She's the butterfly on which changes happen to the flap of her wings.
Kudos: 9





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time, so please be kind!

Screams echoed, filling the air between angry roars and the crackle of flames. Black smoke coiled up, filling the already darkening sky and choking out the stars. Ura Ryo was just one among the many pinned by debris, red hair darkened by falling soot and dust. Her cries didn't join the symphony of anguish around her, far too used to pain. She was a veteran of the third shinobi world war, a retired chunin who'd fought twelve years of her life away on battlefields. In another life, she may have died there. 

But this was not that life. In this life, shortly after the roars had stopped, her motionless form was pulled from the rubble.

\------------------------------------------

"ugh..." her head was pounding along to the sound of mechanical beeps as she slowly woke up, and every breath ached. What happened? She couldn't remember anything other than laying down to sleep for a while, surely nothing too big had happened. Groggy golden eyes slide open, taking in the stark white ceiling of the hospital room she'd in. Sunlight cades through an open window, a soft breeze rustling the curtains- but all she can see is the little bassinette at the end of her bed.

Her mind filters the new information around her even as she stares. It's an emergency overflow room- used for wartime and other unusually high-casualty times. It only fits her, the bassinette, and the machines hooked to her. There is no extra chair, so no visitors.

Had something happened, causing her to give premature birth? She didn't know she'd even been pregnant. She shifts- pushing up on slightly shaky arms. They must have given her the good stuff- she doesn't feel anything other than the ache. A quick peer down shows her belly and ribs wrapped tight, an iv in her arm. A peek up shows it's just fluids and some other non-important things- but she doesn't test it, and shifts the pole and herself towards the end of the bed. It takes her a moment to work up the courage to peer over the side of the bassinette- only to melt.

A baby boy swaddled in the traditional red swaddle. It clashed with his hair, but Ryo couldn't bring herself to care. He was blessedly asleep, a chubby little face peeking out from the sea of red. He had three lines on each cheek, slightly lighter than his pink skin. 

"oh hello," she can't help but coo. "what name did I give you, I wonder? or what did the nurses name you?" she smiles, a slightly shaky hand moving to brush over the marks on his cheek. The pounding in her head was fading now- the pain abating. She had always wanted children of her own or not didn't matter. 

As she picks the babe up, the door opens to an iryō-nin coming in. Ryo sends her a smile, fixing the babe in her arms. "ah, good afternoon, iryō-san." The woman, with Yamanaka blonde hair, gives a tense smile.

"Good afternoon, Ura-san. I'm just here to ask a few questions and give you a scan before we release you." she doesn't wait for a confirmation, peering down at the clipboard in her hands. "First, did you have any idea that you were pregnant? Did you have any prenatal care?"

"no- I didn't know I was pregnant."

"Alright, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I'd gone to bed for the night, and nothing after that."

The woman nods and writes her responses down, a slight frown on her lips. "It's slightly worrying that you don't remember anything after that, but it's also understandable. Last night the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked- a passing nin helped you give birth and rushed you here." here, her lips turn up slightly. "He's named Uzumaki Naruto officially on his paperwork. We didn't find your last name until this morning and believed you to be an Uzumaki. We can change it if you'd like?" 

She pauses to think about it before shaking her head. "Ura Naruto doesn't have quite the same ring to it... and I am part Uzumaki. It would be easier to change my name to Uzumaki Ryo." The iryō-nin nods and smiles softly. "I would recommend waiting a while then. Records and paperwork are on the bottom of the list right now, and it'll likely take a while to sort out." Ryo nods, smiling in response as the iryō-nin sets her clipboard down and moves over.

\------------------------------------------

Ryo, with Naruto, soon set out. The area around the hospital is relatively intact, but tents and shinobi are scattered around. Every turn she takes on the path to her apartment only shows more and more disarray. More buildings down, more twisted bodies pulled from the rubble. She doesn't have to go too far to see that her home is gone- smoldering beams and shattered belongings littering the ground. 

There are so many bodies. 

"...-iss? Miss? Are you okay?" she sucks in a breath, eyes closing tight for a moment. She couldn't afford to panic right now. She takes a second, just one, to ground herself before her eyes open.

"Ah, sorry. Yes, I'm fine- no need to worry. I wasn't expecting this many casualties." The boy- because he was just that, a boy, offers her a worried smile. He couldn't have been older than ten and was the perfect picture of an Uchiha in his high-necked shirt. Slate-colored eyes peer up at her as he continues to speak.

"Are you sure? I can lead you over to my sensei if you want?" His small hand reaches up to grab her arm, and she only offers half-hearted responses. She'd led over to a man down the street identifying bodies. "Inoichi-sensei! Inoichi-Sensei!"

Now that he's closer, she recognized him. The Yamanaka clan head was someone everyone knew. "Ah hello, Yamanaka-Sama." She greets, bowing as best she can with Naruto in her arms. He's smiling when she straightens, green eyes seeming lighter than before.

"Ura-chan. It's good to see you. and who's that you have there?" He stands slowly, moving over. His hand lands in his student's hair, ruffling it as he passes. 

"It's Uzumaki now, I'm afraid. It's what they put his family name down as, and it sounds a little bit better." She can't help but chuckle, shifting the stirring bundle to give him a better view. "His name is Naruto. I gave birth last night, as far as we can tell. I don't remember much of anything, truth be told." Baby blues squint open as the newly-awoken baby fusses, the slightly older man melting.

"He's beautiful. Reminds me of my Ino-chan at home." he peers up with a warm smile. "I assume you're house was destroyed? Shisui-kun here can lead you to the refugee camp if you'd like? It won't be anything fancy- more like a battle-camp than anything else."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." she assures. "as long as they have some baby things, I'll be able to get the rest." He nods, turning to Shisui and kneeling down.

"Alright, new mission then. Accompany Uzumaki-san to the camp. Help her get set up with anything she needs, okay?" The blond slips some bills into the younger boy's hand, ruffling his hair. "Then go get some rest. You've been working all night and all day today. You can't help anyone-" here, they both speak. "If you're too tired to walk straight!"

\------------------------------------------


End file.
